mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lakitu
Lakitus sind Koopas die in einer Wolke über ihre Gegner fliegen und sie mit Stachi-Eiern bewerfen. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Lakitu im NES Spiel Super Mario Bros.. Dort tritt er in Welt 4-1 auf und wirft mit Stachi-Eiern. Lakitu kann mit einem Sprung oder einem Feuerball besiegt werden und schenkt dem Spieler 200 Punkte. Auch in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels tritt Lakitu wieder auf. Super Mario Bros. 3 Hier wirft Lakitu Stachis von seiner Wolke aus in der Luft. Manchmal wirft er sogar grüne Stachis. Um ihn zu besiegen, muss man ihn mit einem Feuerball oder mit einem Sprung attackieren. Ist er besiegt kann Mario auf dieser Wolke fliegen. New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros. tritt Lakitu in den Leveln 2-2 und 6-A auf. Wie bekannt wirft er dort auch mit roten Stachi-Eiern auf Mario. Man kann sie besiegen in dem man auf sie springt, oder wenn man sie mit einem Feuerball trifft. In letzterem Fall kann man auf ihrer Wolke für kurze Zeit fliegen. In dem Schloss der Welt 7, kämpft man gegen eine andere Art von Lakitu, dem Lakidonner. Dieser fliegt auf einer dunklen Wolke und hat eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf. Außerdem wirft er seine Stachis noch härter und präziser und kann Blitze werfen. Super Mario World-Serie Super Mario World Hier befördert Lakitu aus seiner Wolke wieder Stachis. Es gibt auch Angler-Lakitus, die an einer Angel einen 1-Up-Pilz hängen haben. Sammelt man diesen ein, werden sie zu normalen Lakitus, die mit Stachis werfen. Zudem spielt er in der Starworld eine besondere Rolle, indem er in Level 3 den Levelausgang bildet. Man muss ihn mit einem der, im Level so Zahlreichen blauen Blöcke bewerfen, woraufhin man in der Wolke zum Levelausgang kommt. Es gibt dort auch einen Schalter. Wenn an diesen aktiviert, wirft Lakitu für kurze Zeit, anstatt Stachis, wertvolle silberne Münzen. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island / Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Lakitu ist auf Yoshis Insel ein häufiger Gegner. Der normale Lakitu zielt mit einem Steuerkreuz auf Yoshi und Baby Mario, wobei die Stachis nicht schlüpfen. Die Stachi-Eier lösen sich in Luft auf, wenn sie ein Hindernis treffen. Yoshi kann Lakitus Wolke bequem verspeisen, ohne dass ein Ei produziert wird. Wenn er dagegen Lakitu selbst besiegt, kann er eine Zeit lang auf ihr fliegen, bis sie verschwindet. Lakitu taucht nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Daneben gibt es noch diverse Unterarten, die jedoch zum Teil sehr selten sind, z. B. Donner-Lakitu, Felsen-Lakitu, Angler-Lakitu und Aqua-Lakitu. Tetris Attack Lakitu ist ein Gegner den man besiegen muss. Nachdem man ihn besiegt hat, kann man ihn spielen. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 Hier tritt Lakitu das erste mal in 3D auf. Er wirft wieder Stachi-Eier aus seiner Wolke. Er tritt erst in den höheren Kursen auf, und ist in Regenbogen Raserei und Gulliver Gumba zu finden. Man darf Lakitu nich mit dem stets Hilfsbereiten Lakito verwechseln, der im Auftrag der Lakita-AG die Kamera für Mario hält. Es gibt keine Unterschiede des Aussehens beider, bis darauf, das Lakito an einem Stock eine Kamera befestigt hat. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Sie kommen auch wieder in Super Mario Galaxy 2 vor. Lakitu sind kleine Burschen, die auf Wolken herumfahren und Dinge wie z.B. Stachis auf Mario werfen. Um einen Lakitu zu besiegen, muss Mario ihn von seiner Wolke runterholen. Yoshi kann die Wolke des Lakitus aufschlabbern, woraufhin der Lakitu wehrlos am Boden verbleibt. Wenn Mario den Lakitu jetzt nicht innerhalb weniger Sekunden bezwingt, erschafft er eine neue Wolke und kehrt an den Himmel zurück. In der Mission So viele Stachis! spielen sie eine große Rolle. Denn dort taucht der Anführer der Lakitus auf, König Lakitu Super Mario Odyssey Ihn Super Mario Odyssey kann er gekapert werden. Man kann dann in bestimmten Teichen angeln und Monde von großen Fischen bekommen. Paper Mario-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars sind Lakitus erneut Gegner. Sie kommen nur selten vor. Auf dem Pilzweg wirft ein Lakitu Spikeys, fliegt jedoch so hoch, dass er nicht angegriffen werden kann. Auf dem Rosenpfad erscheint ein Lakitu mit einer Angel, an der ein Shy Guy hängt. Dieser Lakitu ist auch angreifbar. Der dritte Lakitu befindet sich am Booster-Pass und wirft Spikesters. Auch in den Gegnerkorridoren in Bowsers Festung kommen Lakitus vor. Lakitus beherrschen die Attacken Blitz und Statik-E!. Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Frogfucius am Froschteich hängt er an der Angel eines freundlichen Lakitus, der ihn über den Teich trägt. Der Lakitu ist auch zu sehen, als Frogfucius Mallow erklärt, dass dieser kein Frosch ist. Ein anderer freundlicher Lakitu arbeitet im Nimbus-Land als Busfahrer für König und Königin Nimbus. Im Abspann sind die beiden freundlichen Lakitus auf einer Wolke zu sehen, die dem Bus im Nimbus-Land ähnelt. Paper Mario In den Blütenfeldern sind sie normale Gegner und Untertanen von Schnaufula. Der letzte Partner Lakilester ist auch ein Lakitu. Seine Freundin Lakilulu taucht auch auf. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Auch in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor tritt Lakitu wieder auf. Zwar nicht als spielbarer Charakter wie Lakilester, aber er ist da. Lakitu kann in Falkenheim und im Duellkerker gefunden werden. Ein weiterer Verwandter ist der Hyper-Lakitu. Bemerkenswert ist, dass sie neben den Magikoopas als einzige Koopas keine Verteidigungskraft besitzen. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario trifft man Lakitu nur auf der Treppe nach Obendroben, in Burg Knickwitz und der Grube der 100 Prüfungen in Flipstadt. Im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern gibt es keine friedlichen Lakitus. Mario Kart-Serie In allen Spielen der Mario Kart-Serie kommt Lakitu vor und hat einen grünen Panzer. Seine Aufgaben sind immer dieselben. So gibt er den Fahrern das Zeichen zum Start, zeigt ihnen an, wenn sie in die falsche Richtung fahren und holt sie aus Wasser, Lava oder Abgründen, wenn sie hineingefallen sind. Es ist ebenfalls zu sehen, dass er den Fahrern im Ziel den weiteren Weg zeigt. Hauptartikel: Lakitu (Fahrer) Mario Kart 7 In thumb|left|[[Lakitu (Fahrer)|Lakitu in Mario Kart 7.]] Mario Kart 7 taucht er als spielbarer Charakter auf. Sein Kart heißt Wolkenwagen und basiert auf seiner Wolke. Der spielbare Lakitu hat einen roten Panzer, während der Lakitu, der mit den Aufgaben aus den Vorgängern vertraut ist, einen grünen hat. Seine Strecken sind Röhrenraserei und SNES Regenbogen-Boulevard. Mario Kart 8 Erneut ist der rotbepanzerte Lakitu mit am Start. Er gehört wieder zu den leichten Charakteren. Man unterscheidet wieder zwischen dem spielbaren roten Lakitu und dem nicht spielbaren grünen Lakitu. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Hier kommt Lakitu nicht als Gegner vor sondern bringt Toadbert und Kylie Koopa zum Sternenschrein. Eine shroobfizierte Version namens Lakitufo ist allerdings ein Gegner in der Elan-Fabrik. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Hier kommt er auch als Hintergrund-Gegner am Traum-Schlummerstrand vor. Eine verstärkte Version namens Lakitu R ist in Bowsers Traumfestung und wirft mit Stachi Rs.thumb Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl Er taucht hier als Helfertrophäe auf. Anders als sonst ist er hier ein 2D-Sprite und wirft mit stacheligen Spinys. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Erneut ist er eine Helfertrophäe im selben Stil und der selben Funktionsweise. Allerdings gibt es noch zwei weitere Trophäen von ihm. Auftritte in anderen Medien Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! left|thumb|Lakitu wirft mit Stachi-EiernIm Anime Super Mario Brothers: Peach-hime Kyūshutsu Daisakusen! hatte Lakitu seinen ersten Auftritt außerhalb eines Videospiels. Mario und Luigi werden von ihm mit Blitzen und riesigen Stachis attackiert. Seine Wolke ist mit einem Schaltpult versehen, mit der Lakitu sie bedienen kann. Er kann mit seiner Wolke auch Regen und anderes Wetter erzeugen. Die Klempner-Brüder betrachtet er als Feinde und versucht ernsthaft, sie zu töten. Allerdings wird ihm die Wolke von Mario entwendet, der sie dann benutzt, um die Stachis zu besiegen. Bemerkenswert ist hier, dass Lakitu in dieser Version sprechen kann. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Nintendo Comics System Club Nintendo Super Mario Adventures Trivia * Obwohl er in allen Spielen der Mario Kart-Serie den Fahrern hilft, kommt er nie in den Siegerehrungen vor, außer in Mario Kart Wii wo er kurz vorbeifliegt. * In Mario Kart 7 hat der Lakitu als Fahrer einen roten Panzer, genauso wie der Hyper-Lakitu in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor * In New Super Mario Bros. U werfen Lakitus nicht nur mit Stachi-Eiern, sondern auch mit Piranha-Eiern. en:Lakitu es:Lakitu it:Lakitu pl:Lakitu fi:Lakitu fr:Lakitu (espèce) nl:Lakitu pt-br:Lakitu da:Lakitu no:Lakitu Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Boss aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Koopa Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Helfertrophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Helfertrophäe aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Caperung aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe